


Amnesia

by lumosy



Series: Daily Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosy/pseuds/lumosy
Summary: But it doesn’t matter, because he doesn’t want to forget. Ever. (Drabble)





	

“Get the fuck away from me” he spits. His eyes are cold.

Remus doesn’t move. Sirius swears loudly, flicking his cigarette away. “Get the fuck out, Remus. It isn’t a joke this time.”

Remus laughs anyway.

Sirius catches his arms harshly and pulls him into a bruising kiss.

When he pulls away he whispers, low and dangerous, “You’d better leave before I make you.”

Remus knows that he’s never going to forget this moment. He’ll feel the bruising grip on his arms forever. He’ll feel him there each time he touches his lips. He’ll see it in his eyes every time he looks in a mirror.

But it doesn’t matter, because he doesn’t want to forget. Ever.

He leaves quietly.

 


End file.
